Avant la fin du monde
by So-chan07
Summary: Scène située avant le livre. "Pourquoi tu empiètes comme ça sur mes plates-bandes ?" "C'est pour mieux te plier, te ronger, puis te jeter comme un emballage vide sur une plage de sable fin."


**Fandom :** Good Omens/De bons présages  
><strong>Persos :<strong> Famine, Pollution  
><strong>Rating : <strong>PG-13  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong> : Personnages et univers appartiennent à Terry Pratchett et Neil Gaiman.

* * *

><p>Tout était froid dans ce restaurant chic de la baie est des Etats-Unis. La lumière crue, le visage anguleux des serveurs et serveuses, la décoration oscillant entre le blanc cassé et le blanc chirurgical. Dérogeant à ses habitudes, Famine n'avait aucun regard pour les clients et les employés. Lui qui aimait pourtant détailler les signes de la faim, de la déchéance que créaient ses produits, il ne voyait ni les pommettes saillantes, ni les os pointant sous les chairs au risque de les perforer. Il n'avait d'yeux que pour l'être au visage juvénile assis à sa table.<p>

Pollution l'observait sous ses paupières lourdes, jouait de la pointe de sa fourchette avec les trois petits pois disposés dans son assiette. Une création de Famine : les gens étaient persuadés que chacun de ses pois contient l'équivalent d'une entrée ou d'un plat. Un concentré de pure énergie dans un mouchoir de poche. Sans remarquer que ces pois n'avaient rien d'exceptionnel, hormis les faire souffrir à petit feu.

- Pourquoi empiètes-tu comme ça sur mes plates-bandes ? siffla Famine, mains croisées sous son menton.  
>- C'est pour mieux te plier, te ronger, puis te jeter comme un emballage vide sur une plage de sable fin, répondit Pollution avec une voix flutée.<p>

Sous ses coudes, la nappe semblait crasseuse, ressemblait à celles qu'on pouvait trouver dans de vieilles tavernes du siècle dernier.

- En engraissant les animaux avec des légumes bourrés de pesticides, je t'aide dans ton travail.  
>- Tu le souilles, nuance. J'aime avoir les mains propres. M'allier avec un autre Cavalier n'a jamais été dans mes principes.<br>- Tu es trop vieux jeu Famine, sourit Pollution, pointant sa fourchette vers les yeux de son interlocuteur.

Ce petit loqueteux l'agaçait avec sa voix de jeune premier, ses cheveux gras tombant sur ses épaules, cette propension à sentir l'essence à dix mètres. Même Guerre sentait meilleur : le sang c'est naturel au moins, et ça donne un côté sauvage.

- Réfléchis un peu. Tu pousses l'humanité à limiter sa nourriture, et le peu qu'ils mangent ils le polluent. Deux fois plus de succès, deux fois plus de nuisance ! conclut Pollution en ouvrant largement les bras, faisant tomber un vieil emballage de sa manche.  
>- J'aime travailler seul.<br>- Tu aimes jouer cavalier seul ? (Pollution eut un rire ressemblant à la toux de quelqu'un venant de recevoir les bouffées du pot d'échappement d'une voiture) Oh excuse, déride-toi vieux. Déjà que t'es maigre à faire peur...  
>- Mieux vaut être seul que mal accompagné.<br>- Pense avenir, pas principes du passé, vieux !

Famine eut une moue qui accroissa les traits aigus de son visage. Pollution se dit que Famine avait sûrement la capacité de passer entre le mur et une affiche sans décoller la dite-affiche tant il était maigre. S'il avait été humain il serait déjà sur un lit d'hôpital, sa vie dépendant d'un goutte-à-goutte. Et il y avait une lueur dans ses yeux - ce gars l'intéressait. A eux deux, ils pouvaient pousser l'être humain dans un cercle infernal destructeur.

- Je vois que ce soir je te ferai pas entendre raison, abandonna Pollution. On se revoit plus tard ?  
>- Pas avant la fin du monde si possible.<br>- Oh ça... je ne peux rien promettre.

Pollution se leva et quitta le restaurant dans une odeur d'essence. Quand il ouvrit la porte, plusieurs emballages et sacs plastiques vinrent s'enrouler autour de ses chevilles, tournant autour comme des chats affectueux. Famine n'eut aucun regard pour le spectacle, fixant du regard son épaule que Pollution avait tapoté avant de partir. Cette enflure lui avait laissé une énorme tâche de gras d'hamburger en cadeau d'adieu !


End file.
